Las Reglas
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Pero Tamaki sabía que eso era una mentira y que para cada regla hay una excepción, y esta tenía un nombre .. Haruhi.


**Holaa**

**Qué tal? yo una vez más con otro fic muajaja**

**Ahora le toco a la serie de Ouran y bueno en especifico a Tamaki ^^**

**Espero les guste, fue algo que se me ocurrió hace un momento ..cuando hacia otro fic jaja .. el titulo tal vez no tenga mucho que ver, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió jeje n.ñ**

**Aclaraciones****: la serie de Ouran y los personajes no me pertenecen .. si fuera asi .. algunas cosas hubieran cambiado.**

**Las Reglas**

Dos cosas son las que representan al instituto privado Ouran:

1ra Sobre el Status social y 2da el dinero.

Por eso el Ouran es una escuela donde van los hijos de las personas más ricas y poderosas. En esta todo pareciera moverse por el dinero y se podría decir que el Host Club no era una excepción, ya que, a simple vista podía parecer un juego elegante entre gente rica en donde las chicas pagaban por pasar un tiempo con su anfitrión favorito, el cual a cambio le regalaba lindos gestos y palabras sin llegar a cosechar un sentimiento más profundo entre ellos.

Pero, para Tamaki el Host Club se había creado para servir y hacer felices a aquellas estudiantes quienes gustaban de estar en sus momentos libres ahí. El decía adorarlas y quererlas a todas, lo cual era verdad, las conocía a todas bien, sabía que eran las cosas que les gustaban y cuáles no, que las hacia suspirar y cuales las hacia estremecerse. Aun así a él nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna más de lo normal ¿Que si eran lindas? Claro que lo eran, todas, y cada una a su forma, pero simplemente nunca se había planteado la idea de enamorarse ¿Si había amado o amaba a alguien? Era algo que simplemente no había pensado, hasta que un día una de "sus princesas" se lo había cuestionado.

-Tamaki – dijo tímidamente una de las chicas distrayendo a Tamaki, quien hasta entonces había estado vigilando a los gemelos que una vez más habían estado molestando a Haruhi.

-¿Si princesa?- dijo él mientras la miraba con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, a lo que ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

– tú... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez o lo estás? – pregunto mientras se desviaba un poco la mirada.

- No podría decir que estoy enamorado de alguien en especial, ya que las llevo a todas en mi corazón linda – contesto él mientras la tomaba de una mano- y si no es una imprudencia… puedo saber el por qué lo preguntas-

-Bueno... pues… - empezó a decir– es que, hace poco, a mi hermana le rompió el corazón un chico, ella estaba profundamente enamorada y me parece que ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, hasta que ya fue tarde y el chico se fue sin que ella pudiera decirle lo que sentía… se que te preguntas que tiene que ver eso contigo –agrego rápidamente al ver la expresión de confusión de Tamaki – lo que pasa es que… no eh podido dejar de notar como es que miras a Haruhi-kun – continuo mientras bajaba la voz, ante esto Tamaki abrió sorprendido los ojos.

- Ah que te…- empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Esa es la misma mirada que tenía mi hermana cuando veía a ese chico – dijo la joven mientras se le formaba una sonrisa melancólica – ella decía que cuando él le sonreía era como si todo lo demás no importara y pudiera seguir viviendo con esa simple imagen- se quedo un momento en silencio para después proseguir - pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, aun así, creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras yo creo que lo entenderá – termino de decir mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Después de eso el tema no se había vuelto a mencionar, sin embargo Tamaki había quedado confundido por aquellas palabras ¿que a él le gustara Haruhi? ¿Como podía el haberse enamorado de Haruhi? "¡¡de su hija!!", eso era algo perverso y solo dios sabe que más. Así paso todo lo que resto de la tarde, pensando en aquellas cosas las cuales no lo dejaban concentrase. Al final del día todas las clientas se habían ido y los chicos del club se iban a sus respectivas limosinas mientras se despedían. Tamaki se dirigía al carro que lo esperaba cuando choco con alguien.

-Autch- dijo una voz a su lado.

-Disculpa venia distraído y …– dijo Tamaki rápidamente para disculparse pero se quedo quieto al fijarse que la persona con quien había chocado no era otra que Haruhi.

-No hay problema Tamaki – Sempai , pero me parece que últimamente ah estado algo distraído, no es normal en usted ¿está bien? – dijo Haruhi mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Tamaki.

– ehh no te preocupes, estoy bien, eso solo... que, me pareció que es necesario cambiar un poco los pasteles que pedimos para el té, creo que tienen mucha azúcar y le pueden causar un coma diabético al pobre de Honey – termino de decir Tamaki, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido ya que el contacto con Haruhi lo hacía sentir raro, ella se le quedo viendo un momento y después se puso a reír.

-Jaja Sempai es un tonto jaja – siguió riendo mientras se ponía las manos en el estomago, Tamaki se dio cuenta que le gustaba como sonaba la risa de Haruhi y se pregunto cómo no se había fijado antes de lo bien que sonaba, miro una vez más a Haruhi quien ya se había detenido y pudo ver cómo es que tenia lagrimas en los ojos por todo lo que había reído e inconscientemente le retiro las lagrimas con sus dedos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho lo único que hizo fue ponerse como tomate y retirar su mano.

- usted nunca cambiara- dijo Haruhi mientras suspiraba – pero bueno, me alegra que se encuentre bien, nos vemos... ah y cuídese – termino de decir mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, tan natural como le solían salir, en ese momento Tamaki lo entendió todo y aquel peso que había tenido hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Después de eso la vio marcharse.

-soy un padre degenerado – dijo para sí mismo – con que el amor – termino de decir antes de marcharse también y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Dos cosas son las que representan al instituto privado Ouran:

1ra Sobre el Status social y 2da el dinero.

Por eso el Ouran es una escuela donde van los hijos de las personas más ricas y poderosas, donde todo pareciera moverse gracias al dinero, hasta los lindos gestos y palabras los cuales eran disfrazados de un juego elegante entre ricos, del cual no se cosechaba un sentimiento más profundo entre los involucrados, pero Tamaki sabía que eso era una mentira y que para cada regla hay una excepción, y esta tenía un nombre .. Haruhi.

Fin

**Y bueno .. que les pareció? .. la idea original es que fuera un One shot de 500 palabras .. pero me salió el doble ..soy mala para eso jaja**

**espero les haya gustado!! w ..los invito a dejar Reviews .. ya saben que no necesitan ser usuarios de la pagina para dejarme coment y hacen a una chica feliz ^^ muaja**

**gracias por leer!! y nos leeremos pronto!! saludos!!**


End file.
